She Is Going To Kill Us
by madelyn09
Summary: This is a Kate/Ziva/Liat fic. Three woman all in one yummy delicious relationship. Liat is sick and Ziva wants sex, that's basically all that this fic is about. :P


"**She Is Going To Kill Us"**

**A/N: Yes, this is a story about Kate/Ziva/Liat all in one relationship. Liat's sick and Ziva wants sex. That's basically all that's in this fic. Please review guys. I know a lot of people read my stuff but are too lazy to leave a comment. Reviews let me know that there are people who like my stuff therefore it encourages me to write more. So leave me a comment whether you like it or hate it and why so I can write what you guys like. Help me to help you (cheesy over used line) :P**

The three lovers were lying in bed together. Liat was snuggled in between her girlfriends, Kate and Ziva. The younger Israeli had been under the weather for the past week and the two brunettes had made sure to take good care of her. Slowly moving to get up, Ziva started to make her way into the living room. Kate eyed her suspiciously, and Ziva motioned for her to follow.

The older brunette kissed Liat's forehead softly before moving out into the living room to meet the other woman. "Z, what's up?"

"Kate, please?" Ziva begged, making a pouty face.

Knowing exactly what the other woman was asking about, Kate shook her head lightly. "No. We promised we wouldn't."

Ziva took a step closer to her lover, wrapping her arms around Kate's torso. "I cannot take it anymore! This whole celibacy thing does not work for me. I want you." She made sure to whisper the last part into the older woman's ear seductively. "I want you. I want you inside of me. I want to be inside of you."

Nuzzling the brunette's neck, Ziva could smell the distinct scent that was Kate. She could smell the soft scent of roses mixed with the natural vanilla that radiated off her skin. It was as though she was experiencing Kate for the first time, when in actuality she had been with the woman on many occasions. She continued, "I want my tongue running down your body. Caressing every freckle, exploring every patch of skin. I want to take each of your nipples between my lips, sucking on them while my fingers travel the length of your body. Holding and touching every part of you. I want to kiss the insides of your thighs and run my tongue dangerously close to your center. I want to torture you until you are practically begging me to give you what your body desires."

A slight shudder ran down Kate's spine from the intensity of Ziva's words. She enjoyed the contact and the ideas going through the Israeli's head. "It's only been a week. We can hold out a bit longer." Kate spoke, knowing that the lack of intimacy was killing them both.

Ziva began to leave soft kisses up and down Kate's neck, pulling their bodies closer together. A slight moan came from the older woman as she enjoyed the intimate touches she had missed.

"Mmmm, but we promised Liat we wouldn't do anything until she was better." Kate stated, making no motion to stop Ziva's movements.

Ziva continued her kisses, moving further down to the brunette's collarbone. "Do you want me to stop?"

Not allowing Kate the chance to answer, Ziva moved up, joining their lips together into a passionate kiss. The Israeli's tongue roamed the sides of the older woman's mouth. Kate moved her fingers lower, rubbing the smooth, soft skin under Ziva's shirt hem, as Ziva pressed their hips closer together, her body aching for the other woman's touch.

Breaking apart for a quick breath, Ziva whispered, "Let me touch you, Kate. All of you."

Kate took a step back, removing her shirt and jeans while Ziva did the same. Both left only in their underwear, Ziva quickly took Kate back in her arms, claiming dominance over the brunette's lips. The Israeli moved her hands up and down the sides of Kate's curves, moving to unclasp the woman's bra, releasing two round breasts with already erect nipples.

Kate gasped as the cool air met her breasts, an erotic sensation surging through her body. Ziva decorated her lover's skin with kisses and licks, traveling further down the brunette's chest. The Israeli kissed the soft flesh surrounding Kate's breasts, allowing her tongue to circle the hardened pink nipples.

Ziva gripped the older woman's hips tight, leading her over to the couch. Kate fell gracefully onto the cushions as Ziva removed her own bra before straddling the woman's lap. Descending her lips onto Kate's right nipple, Ziva gave it a hard suck as her tongue flicked the nub. Kate moaned loudly, arching her back up, searching for more contact with the other woman. Finished with the right nipple, Ziva took the opposite hardened nub between her lips, giving it the same torture.

Kate moved her hand down Ziva's body, gripping the Israeli's heat through the wet panties. A small gasp escaped Ziva as she moved back to her lover's lips. The two women were entangled with each other, their lips hungrily moving as their tongues fought for control. Ziva's hand roamed over the other woman's stomach, marveling and caressing the outline of Kate's abs. The Israeli's fingers slipped under the flimsy fabric of the older woman's panties, her thumb pressing against Kate's clit.

"Fuck!" Kate exclaimed, releasing Ziva's lips.

Ziva took Kate's bottom lip between hers, moaning softly she asked, "Would you like more?"

"Yes! Fuck me, Ziva. Fuck me!" Kate stated breathlessly.

Ziva complied with Kate's simple command, thrusting two of her fingers into the brunette. Setting a quicken rhythm Ziva continued the motions, pressing her thumb against the woman's clit. Kate's hips moved to the pattern of Ziva's thrusts, pushing her body upwards to gain more pressure and pleasure from the Israeli.

"Come for me." Ziva commanded, lowering herself to replace her thumb with her lips. Giving Kate's clit a hard suck.

"Ah! YES! Yes, Ziva! More!" Kate exclaimed rather loudly.

Ziva moved up, connecting her lips with Kate's, swallowing any more profanity the brunette might say. The Israeli could feel how close her lover was coming. She could feel Kate's inner walls start to contract and grip at her fingers. Ziva used her thumb to press down hard onto the woman's clit, giving her another quicken thrust, curling her fingers as she pulled out and Kate was sent over into an orgasm.

* * *

Liat began to stir lightly; she felt cold in the king size bed. Looking on either side of her she noticed that both women had disappeared somewhere.

"Ah! YES! Yes, Ziva! More!"

The younger Israeli heard shouting coming from the room next to hers. Shouting that she assumed to be Kate. Getting up slowly, she made her way into the living, finding both of her girlfriends on the couch and nearly naked. Kate was the first one to notice Liat standing there.

Moving to sit up Kate spoke, "Liat honey, did we wake you? I'm so sorry."

Ziva turned to see the younger woman; a silly smile came to her face. "Sorry we woke you."

"I hate you two." Liat stated as she made her way back to their bedroom.

Ziva then looked at Kate a smirk coming across her face, "She is going to kill us."

Kate nodded her head lightly, "Well, since she's already mad at us, why not make it worth it."

"What do you mean?" Ziva asked curiously, her eyebrows caving in.

With a sly smile on her features Kate replied, "Let me show you." Before she moved in to take control over her lover's lips.


End file.
